


По завещанию

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	По завещанию

Что бы он ни говорил, это стало самым сложным во всей «ситуации», как Майкрофт предпочитал называть произошедшее с его братом и международным преступником по имени Джеймс Мориарти. Естественно, они предполагали и такое развитие событий, поэтому Шерлок заблаговременно написал завещание, по которому все его движимое и недвижимое имущество отходило на правах наследства Майкрофту. Имущества на самом деле было не так уж и много, но так как Майкрофт Холмс оказался единственным наследником брата, в его обязанности теперь входила и забота о сабе Шерлока. А вот с этим возникали некоторые проблемы, потому что Джон Уотсон был не просто сабом Шерлока, он был и его ближайшим другом и соратником. И Шерлок весьма недвусмысленно потребовал, чтобы Майкрофт ни в коем случае не спускал с Джона глаз, заботился о нем и удовлетворял все его нужды. Майкрофт не мог не согласиться, а вот теперь перед ним стояла серьезная проблема.  
Все нужды. Легче сказать, чем сделать.  
После их последнего разговора в «Диогене» Джон предпочитал делать вид, что Майкрофта не существует. Тот мог пытаться беседовать, уговаривать, приказывать, хоть угрожать — Джон даже не смотрел в его сторону. Просто сидел в своей спальне и часами смотрел в стену, сжав губы и кулаки в молчаливом, выматывающем напряжении. Он не отказался переехать, поставил свою подпись в знак согласия с условиями завещания своего погибшего хозяина, только спросил у нотариуса, сможет ли он оставить старый ошейник. На этом легкая часть закончилась, и начались трудности, потому что Майкрофт не знал, как к нему подступиться.  
Джону было явно плохо, но он предпочитал переживать свое горе в одиночестве, в пустой маленькой комнате, в широком черном ошейнике, застегнутом Шерлоком еще два года назад.  
«Сантименты», — сказал бы Шерлок, если бы увидел то, что происходит. Но решиться на то, чтобы подчинить своего нового саба, Майкрофт смог только несколько недель спустя, как он подозревал, непоправимо поздно.  
Джон не отказывался выполнять приказы, он молча и четко разделся и принял указанную позу. Так же молча выдержал все, что Майкрофт с ним проделывал, так ни на секунду и не расслабившись. Майкрофту не удалось добиться от него никакой реакции вообще: боль Джон терпел равнодушно, иногда только прикрывая глаза и стискивая зубы от особенно острых ощущений. А удовольствия он не испытывал ни от приказов, ни от ласк; он всем своим видом будто демонстрировал, как глубоко плевать ему на своего нового хозяина. В других обстоятельствах Майкрофт бы отступился — у него не было времени, чтобы возиться с проблемным сабом. Но он обещал Шерлоку присмотреть за его собственностью, он дал слово. И это оставалось единственной зацепкой, которая могла сработать.  
— Послушайте, Джон, — устало сказал он после третьей такой же бесплодной сессии. — Я понимаю, что вы не хотите впускать меня. Не хотите позволить мне помочь. Но и вы поймите, что я не прекращу попыток, потому что Шерлок оставил на ваш счет недвусмысленные указания. Он считал, что у вас в конце концов получится мне доверять.  
Майкрофт обернулся к замершему по стойке смирно Джону и мягко поинтересовался:  
— Он был неправ? Шерлок ошибся?  
И еле удержался от улыбки при виде смятения на лице саба.  
Они не стали продолжать в этот раз, Майкрофт поспешил оставить Джона наедине с возникшими сомнениями.  
На следующий день Джон впервые вышел в сад и до самой темноты точно так же, как и всегда, сидел, но уже не в своей комнате, а на зеленой лужайке позади дома.  
Очередная сессия принесла новый сдвиг: Джон начал плакать. Его трясло и выворачивало уже после порки, а к концу саб просто кричал в голос и даже позволил себя обнять.  
Еще через месяц он среди ночи тихо пришел к Майкрофту в спальню, лег на пол у кровати и так же тихо ушел под утро. Эти хождения продолжались неделю до тех пор, пока Майкрофт наконец не взял саба за ошейник и не втащил на кровать. Джон не сопротивлялся. Он моментально занял свое место в изножии и, судя по спокойному дыханию, заснул почти сразу же.  
Дальше все пошло еще быстрей: уже через несколько дней Джон касался его ступней под одеялом, спустя неделю он их вылизывал по первому приказу, и делал это с удовольствием.  
А еще через неделю саб пробрался к Майкрофту под одеяло и взял в рот. Сам, ему даже не пришлось приказывать, да, честно говоря, Майкрофт бы никогда и не стал. Не потому, что не хотел Джона. Он успел привязаться, Шерлок все-таки был прав, даже если привязанность не дает никаких преимуществ, ее чрезвычайно сложно избежать, когда постоянно вынужден заботиться о ком-то конкретном.  
Но он бы не стал просто потому, что, несмотря на завещание и имущественные права, Джон не был его собственностью. Джон принадлежал Шерлоку. А в те несколько бесконечно сладостных минут, пока саб осторожно облизывал его член, приникая горячими губами, прижимаясь грудью к коленям, гладя живот и бедра, Майкрофт вдруг отчетливо понял, чего он лишал себя всю жизнь, и чего ему будет теперь не хватать очень долго. Не секса как такового, секс Майкрофт мог получить в любую минуту, и он слишком дешево стоил, чтобы действительного его хотеть.  
— Джон, — сказал он вполголоса, не решаясь коснуться замершего саба. — Джон, мне нужно сказать тебе одну вещь. Это важно.  
Он откинул одеяло, и Джон приподнялся на руках, прямо глядя ему в лицо.  
— Джон, — повторил Майкрофт, с отвращением чувствуя, как подрагивает голос. — Шерлок не погиб. Он жив. Он вернется. Он просил меня позаботиться о тебе до его возвращения.  
Он помедлил и все-таки добавил:  
— Тебе необязательно это делать.  
В темноте было не видно выражения лица Джона, и Майкрофт малодушно этому порадовался, хотя в обычных обстоятельствах такая трусость ему совсем не была свойственна.  
Саб молчал около минуты, судорожно дыша и вздрагивая, а потом так же молча нырнул обратно под одеяло, и Майкрофт едва не вскрикнул от острого ощущения погружения в тесное и влажное горло. Надо признать, Джон был очень, очень хорош, ему потребовалось не больше пары минут, прежде чем Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул и вытянулся, кончая в горячий рот.  
А потом Джон выскользнул из постели и до утра в спальне своего фиктивного хозяина не появлялся. И уже утром Майкрофту сообщили, что саб собрал вещи и покинул дом. Не составляло большого труда вычислить, куда он направился.  
Распоряжаясь насчет возобновления наружного наблюдения за домом 221б по Бейкер-стрит, Майкрофт чувствовал некоторое облегчение, некоторое беспокойство… и некоторую горечь, от которой избавиться было сложней, чем от остальных эмоций.


End file.
